


Vicious Rage

by TantricTrances



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, M/M, rage fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantricTrances/pseuds/TantricTrances
Summary: Augustin's been plagued by failure and he's finally gotten a break. However it just so had it that his lover has nearly exposed him to his latest hit. Despite all of this, he's gotten himself all in a huff, and Killian really isn't helping. For good measure Augustin puts the boy in his place the only way he knows how.





	Vicious Rage

It had been a bad night, Augustin’s hands seized up more than once in his attempt to end his most recent target. He had narrowly escaped being stabbed with his own knife, and shot with a gun he didn’t know his prey had. Ever since his near death experience when he was a kid with those fucking priests slitting his wrists deep in an attempt to ‘bleed the demon out of him’, Augustin’s hands hadn’t been the same. That attempt of an assassination cut the tendons in his wrists, nearly severing them completely, making them weak, and nearly rendering his hands entirely useless. While he normally tried to make it so these scenes looked like accidents, the Romanian had been reduced to cursing in his native tongue, and stomping the skull of the target into a creamy mush with a heavy boot. 

The Romanian stood panting over the corpse for a moment before finally deciding to take his leave. He made his way from the scene, tracking bloody footprints all the way to the car that had been waiting for him, but that this moment, he couldn’t care less about the trail he was leaving behind. Raziel, his right hand, and his driver for the night could tell he was in a mood. He could barely speak in English for him he was so pissed off, resorting to insulting the deadman as well as the cause of his mood in Romanian. Luckily Raziel was fluent in almost every Human and non-human language, he was able to understand his boss perfectly. He was a fallen angel after all. The immortal listened to Augustin bitch about his misfortune and how damned hard his target had been to find for the entirety of the ride. He wanted to go home, back to the penthouse he was now the owner of, and to the little toy he knew was awaiting his return. Well, not really a toy, he was his boyfriend, but at this moment he was all about killing anything in sight, including his loved one.

Killian, the boy had been blowing up his phone since he left with sexual and snarky comments, and asking a of when he would be home. Despite his phone being on it’s ‘do not disturb’ setting, the boy was adamant on making the damned thing vibrate in his back pocket while he was hunting his prey. There was nothing like the buzz of a phone to completely cut off his focus and fuck up his hiding place. The hitman Augustin had been hunting was a bitch to track down, and even more of a fucker to kill. Had Killian exposed him, which he almost did, he more than likely would have killed the male’s phone if his prey didn’t kill him first. 

No, Augustin wasn’t abusive, violent yes, but not abusive. He would never hurt Killian in that way. Maybe stab him for some pleasure, but he knew that the other boy liked the bloodshed just as much as the hitman himself did. No, the only thing he would be killing, or beating, or even throwing across a room would be the other’s phone. He wasn’t about to reply to the hundreds of messages asking for his undivided attention. Besides, he was home now and as he stomped up the stairs he could already hear the remarks he was about to receive from Killian. 

“Jesus Christ! Finally you’re here. Thought you made off with a twenty dollar whore, and she took your kidney or something.” Oh it was already starting, and he was not in the mood for it. He growled, rolling his eyes, but not retorting. He was irritated as it was and really he just wanted to take a shower, clean off his boots, and go to bed. He was much too frustrated for Killian’s snark tonight. However, it would seem his new lover would think otherwise and tailed him to the bedroom. “What? Was it something I said?” A shit eating grin crossed his face. “If course it was~ Why wouldn’t it be? I know about the whore Austie, and the money you spent on the bitch. C’mon fess—“ Killian’s banter was cut off by Augustin grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the wall, a glare in his dark brown, almost black eyes. “Not. Now. Prieten.” He let go with a huff and walked off, stripping himself of his bloody clothing and throwing them to the floor. 

Killian looked to the male, bewildered by his actions, but not willing to give up just yet. Augustin’s anger just made it more tempting to push his buttons. The sound of the shower starting came to him shortly after his loved one stormed off and slammed the door to the bathroom. He rubbed his neck a bit with a chuckle and a shake of his head, the young Frenchman followed Augustin to the bathroom; where he watched his boyfriend seethe in the shower, leaning up against the tile wall with fists clenched in silent white knuckle rage. Killian sighed, almost lamenting the amount of blood that was being washed down the drain that he wasn’t able to play with. Augustin was even more attractive when he came home covered in blood, and Killian loved pulling his boyfriend into hugs, kisses and even sex before he washed just to get a little bit of that crimson life on himself as well. However, the silence didn’t last long, as it was quite apparent that Augustin heard his sigh. 

“What!?” Augustin snapped at him. If looks could kill he was sure the one Augustin was giving him right about now would have ended his life almost instantly. It was actually kindof arousing to say the least, to say the most Killian really wanted to take out his phone and snap a picture of the death glare the other was giving to him right now just so he could pull it up later and pleasure himself to it. However all those thoughts were gone in a matter of seconds as Killian gave a laugh that almost seconded as a scoff. 

“What got up your ass Austie? Please don’t tell me your hooker rammed something so far up there you’re not able to shit straight. Cause that’s my job and you know it.” If Killian rolled his eyes any further he would probably be able to see his brain inside his head. Words didn’t come from the Romanian, but the pounding of a fist on the wall did. It sounded like he was taking a hammer to the tile, but his brute strength even for a human, made Augustin a formidable foe even to that pesky tile in the shower. Killian had heard about his boyfriend’s rage, those blackouts that killed his ex, the ones everyone was scared of. He had never seen them, and was honestly curious as to what that looked like. 

The water shutting off brought Killian back from his thoughts just in time to watch his lover storm from the bathroom, clad in a towel, but still dripping wet. It seemed that Augustin wasn’t in a talking mood, but the Frenchman was still going to persist. Following close behind he reached out to grab the other male by his shoulder in an attempt to stop him from going anywhere else. “Oh come on Austie, tell me--” He could barely get what he wanted to say out when Augustin rounded on him, this time grabbing him by the hair and pulling him as close to his face as possible. The other panted in his rage, Killian could feel the breath they were so close. 

“You will shut your mouth, and leave me be, or I shall do it for you.” The Romanian spoke slowly, threateningly. The look in those dark eyes was so serious and filled with so much unbridled emotion. Storms did not brew in Augustin, they raged and destroyed everything in their path. Some made everything in him go black until they cleared. Zander had been one of those blackout storms, he didn’t want Killian sharing that fate. 

Killian was quick in his thinking, not taking what he was given as an answer for anything. Besides, Augustin knew how much he loved having his hair pulled. “Oh really? You want to force my mouth shut?” A smirk formed on his face, reaching up with a hand to grip the back of the other’s neck. “You know I love it when you use force~” He crooned, roughly pulling the other into a sloppy kiss. Killian couldn’t deny that this entire attitude his lover was sporting right now was making him hot. 

The kiss broke with a growl from the enraged male, but the raven locks he had a vice grip on were released. It seemed that just for the moment the elder of the two had control, and he was going to take full advantage of that. He reached down the front of the hot tempered man, pulling off the towel and giving him a grope. He could see the strain on Augustin to resist, walk away, but the feeling of hands on his body, gripping his length felt rather nice. This wasn’t enough to calm him, however, in fact it simply just sent his violent tendencies in another direction entirely. Once more Killian was grabbed rather viciously by the throat, but this time as he was nearly thrown into the wall the nude male kissed him deep and almost with a sense of cruelty behind it. 

That aggression was something Killian lived for, it excited him to no end, and this had his heart racing like nothing else could. The sting of teeth cutting into his bottom lip managed to get a moan out of him. Finally the male with the loud mouth had nothing to say as he was seemingly too shocked by what he was convinced was his own workings on Augustin to even think of a quip towards him. The taste of blood graced his tongue, while it tasted like pennies to him, he knew it had a much more satisfying taste to his almost vampiric lover. Those filed fangs of his left such a pleasant pain, even when he could feel them sliding out of the wounds they just put into his lip. Though, Augustin was far from done using those sharp incisors on him, and his next target was his neck. Another, louder moan came from Killian, his body rising to grind against Augustin’s. He could feel his partner sucking on his skin, more than likely taking blood into his mouth as well as making a dark mark on his neck for him to show off later. The moment he was released from the other’s maw, Killian’s shirt was shed quicker than a heart attack, as were his pants soon after. He wanted everything Augustin could give him, preferably right now. 

“C’mon Austie is that all y--” Killian was cut off from speaking as he felt sharp nails grab him by the scalp and nearly throw his head into the wall Augustin had him pinned him against. The loudmouthed boy gave the other an incredulous look, as if he had just done something unspeakable. “Hey! That wasn’--” Another bashing of his skull to the drywall and Killian got the picture. Not only that, but he was getting dizzy and really didn’t need a third hit to the head. His eye was already starting to fade, much to his ire. “Shut up.” The Romanian snapped, whipping the other around so he was face first into the wall. While Killian thought this position was uncomfortable, Augustin didn’t seem to care much. He barely took time to ready the male under him before roughly shoving himself inside. 

There was almost a satisfying yelp that came from Killian as Augustin took no time at all in setting an almost uncaring pace. He held Killian’s hips tight, his fingernails digging into the male’s skin, cutting him and making bloody semi-circles. The uncomfortable gorans soon became cries of pleasure. The pain that Augustin was causing Killian was absolute ecstasy. Despite his own bleeding insides being used as lube, the pleasant hurt radiated through him in an intoxicating lust. Now he just wanted more. “Fuck Augustin! God, fuck me harder! Hurt me more. Treat me like the bad boy I am~” He cried out, nearly sinking into the wall he was face first into. The Romanian fucked him deep, each thrust driving Killian further into blinding pleasure. The moans near turned into screams of ecstasy the more the angered male roughly drove himself into his body. Killian’s legs nearly gave out as Augustin took his sharpened fingernails to his back. Creating long, bloody gores in the Frenchman’s paper white skin.

August stopped a moment, pulling himself from his lover. Despite the begging to shove himself back in, he turned the older male around. Taking his butt in his hands he lifted the other so his legs wrapped around his hips and the other’s bleeding back now stained the wall as leaned back. Lowering Killian, he thrust back into him. Using the other’s leaning not only to steady himself, but to hold the man up from falling, as his legs were nearly limp. The position was a bit awkward, but Augustin made it work, continuing to drill his lover into sanity. Time seemed to slow with their rough courting that may have sounded to anyone else like anything but sex. Killian was getting brave, scratching and biting Augustin, while the dominant did the best he could to do the same while not dropping the other. With blood dripping from the both of them Killian could barely feel himself coming until it was too late. His seed mixed with the crimson live running down his chest, and the tightening of his insides got a nice moan from Augustin. The Romanian came just a moment later, filling the male.

As he stood there, pinning his loved one to the wall, still inside him both panted almost in sync. Though Augustin had calmed significantly, he still was rather annoyed with Killian, however he was planning on showing this differently now. “Why don’t we lay down?” The offer brought a smile to Killian’s feature. “Only if you carry me~” “Not a chance.” Wha--” The limp male was dropped as Augustin slid from him with a smirk. “I’m still mad at you, get yourself to the bed.” His tone was almost playful, but he was serious as he walked away. “Hey! Not nice!” Killian called back to him, but was met with laughter. “Get back here! My legs don’t work!” Again his whining was met with chuckles. The boy huffed as he watched Augustin get into bed just to stare at him with a shit eating grin. “Augustin… You’re an asshole you know that?” “That’s what you love about me and you know it prieten.”


End file.
